


Five Drabbles for Ms Duck

by glymr



Series: Smutlets [5]
Category: Batman Beyond, DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Altenate Universe, Bittersweet, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ms_duck had a meme, and wrote me, over the span of two days, *THIRTY-FIVE FICLETS*. Feeling inadequate, I offered to write her five in return. Here are her requests and the results.  (I should note that most of these take place in the Teen Titans Go! universe, with comics!Tim crossing over, and that many of them reference things that ms_duck wrote about in her ficlets.  Unfortunately, her original meme has been taken down.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Drabbles for Ms Duck

Slade/Tim/Red X - Bond Girls

Red X is younger in this world, and his build is more like Robin's than Jason's. That's probably a good thing, for this _particular_ assignment.

Slade steps into the room, adjusting his cuffs, and looks them over, a smile of satisfaction touching his lips. It's so *rare* to see him without his full face mask, even if he is wearing a domino...it's a Masquerade, after all.

"So what are we supposed to be," Red X growls. "Your Bond girls?"

"No," says Slade and slides one hand down the side of the red silk dress, making X shiver in spite of himself. Redbird watches avidly. "You are my...apprentices." With his other hand he strokes the back of Redbird's neck, and Tim feels goosebumps rise on his skin. "My partners. My..." There is a warm, possessive amusement in his voice. "My Robins."

 

Terry/Tim (Tim cross dressing?)  
  
She's the hottest girl Terry has *ever* seen...and that's saying a lot, actually. He's not quite sure what it is about her, because her skin is mostly covered (by a skintight, shiny fabric that he wants to peel her out of...) and she's not *that* pretty. But there's something about the way she moves, the way she smiles and licks her lips, that says she knows *exactly* what she's doing. Guys cluster around her like flies, and she laughs, and flirts, and sips her drink.

When he looks up a few minutes later, she's leaning over his table. "Care to dance?" she says, and he should say 'no'. He and Tim are...he's not really sure *what* they are, but it's something. Something he doesn't really want to break.

"I..." he starts, then he looks at her face, and she raises an eyebrow at him, and he feels his heart stop and his eyes go wide.

"Just one dance," she says, her eyes flashing with amusement.

Terry swallows and nods.

 

older!Damian/Tim - Gentleman

"Now may I love you?"

The words make him shiver. Damian is like Bruce, and also like Ra's, and...Tim is confused.

"Why...why me?" he whispers.

"Because you're Robin," says Damian simply, and Tim can kind of understand that.

"But why _now_?"

Damian's face twists. "Because it can't be later."

Tim has more questions, but Damian swallows them in a kiss that makes him burn _everywhere_. When he pulls back, there's a look of surprise in Damian's eyes. "You're still a virgin," he says.

Tim blushes and feels like it's written all over him. "How do you know?"

Damian just smiles and kisses him again. "Don't worry," he says. "I'll be gentle."

 

Slade/Tim - Acupuncture  
  
Sometimes the arm hurts. The arm that was broken when Kon...he tries not to think about that. Tries not to remember Kon and Bruce and his dad and all the people he'd lost. Lost *before* he was swept into this other world.

The arm twinges again and his lips tighten. He flexes his hand.

"Come here," says his Master, and he obeys instantly, without thought. "Hmm." Slade knows the exact nature of the injury. He'd once had Tim describe it to him in great detail.

Tim notes that there are several long, thin needles on the table. He raises an eyebrow. "Acupuncture?" he says skeptically.

His Master nods. "Yes," he says, and picks up a needle. "Hold still." Tim does so, watching as the needle slides into his flesh.

"Will this actually help?" asks Tim, and Slade looks up at him with his one eye.

"Oh yes," he says.

Tim believes him.

 

Jason/Tim/Red X - Rough

Jason is the roughest of all of them. Red X used to think *he* was the tough one. The rebel, the fighter, the one who played at the edges of good and evil.

It's like everything is _bigger_ in Redbird's universe. *Louder*. Nightwing is...Red X suppresses a shudder at the thought of Nightwing. And Jason has actually _hurt_ people. Maybe even killed people.

Red X watches as he pins Redbird to the bed with his weight. "Well, Timmy?" he growls. No one else dares call Redbird 'Timmy', not even behind his back. "You going to run back to Slade, be his little bitch again?"

Redbird struggles, but he can't free himself from Jason's pin. "What do you care?" he spits back, and Jason kisses him, hard and fierce and _angry_.

"You could have been *my* Robin," he says. "You could have been with *me*. But you picked _him_ instead." Redbird's eyes are wide, and he's shaking his head, but Jason's not stopping. "You ever go back to him," his voice drops, becomes low, threatening, "And I'm coming after you myself."


End file.
